Maddian one shots
by Ilovebobbylockwood
Summary: So these are just one shots. These will mostly be anything I dream up. Yes I'm a crazy person who dreams of Maddian :)
1. Maddian in the rain

**hey guys so I am going to attempt some one shots as my fan fic sister has suggested. So this is mostly for her. Julia thank you for inspiring me. These are for you xx **

Maddian in the rain

Maddy and Rhydian were sat in Maddy's room. It was a Saturday night and they had both opted for a quiet night in instead of a movie night with Shan and tom. They had both been surprised when Shan and tom had agreed so easily. But they were glad. They had had a long week full of drama. Alric chasing them, Jana's confession on how she lied to them, the 3 k's trying to split up Shan and Harry and tom asking out sky a girl he met at the dance. But finally everything had sorted itself out. More like they had sorted it out. Now they were both sat in Maddy's bed. Rhydian with his arm around Maddy and Maddy leaning her head against the crook of his arm. The laptop lay in front of them showing the credits to a movie they had finished watching. There were empty bowls which a few hours before had been filled with popcorn, sweets and crisps.

Even though there was a comfortable silence both wolfbloods were anxious. They wanted to tell the other how they really felt. How they wanted to be more than friends but they couldn't find the right words so they just stayed silent. Then Maddy spoke up.

Mads:"Rhydian look." She said pointing to the window. She got out of bed and taking Rhydian's hand led him to the window.

They both looked out of the window and Rhydian feeling like it was the right time put his arms around Maddy's waist holding her close to him. She didn't reject and placed her hands on top of his. The view outside was breath taking. The sky was a mystery of colours. Red, pink, purple, orange, yellow and golden brown diffused together to give a picture perfect canvas. Just gazing at it brought a sense of tranquility over the two young teens. The sun seemed to be melting into the sky spreading a warm glow that illuminated the mysterious and magical forest beneath it.

And then a drop fell on to the window pane. And the heavens split like a piece of paper tearing in two. The heavens opened up. But it wasn't in anger or sadness. Today the rain seemed to be pouring out of happiness. Falling on to earth and making it apart of its happiness.

Suddenly an idea hit Rhydian and he opened Maddy's window. He took her hand in his and entwined their fingers.

Rhyds:"do you trust me." All Maddy could do was nod.

So Rhydian led her onto the window ledge and holding hands they both jumped down together. As soon as they landed on the ground they stood up still holding hands. They were both already half soaked as it was raining so hard but they didn't care. Maddy blushed seeing her hand still in Rhydian's and quickly pulled her hand free. Rhydian smirked before holding his hand out again.

Rhyds:"Maddy will you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

Mads:"Rhydian we have no music and it's raining."

Rhyds:" doesn't matter about the rain and I have the perfect song on my phone. So will you dance with me?"

Mads:"I'd love to." Maddy smiles. At this Rhydian grins and pulls out his phone. He plays the song before pulling Maddy into his arms and they start dancing in the rain.

_the strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful _

_stop me and steal my breath_

_and emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky_

_never revealing their depths_

_tell me that we belong together_

_dress it up with the trappings of love_

_ill be captivated, I'll hang from your lips_

_instead of the gallows of heart ache that hang from above _

_*chorus*_

_and I'll be your cryin shoulder_

_ill be love suicide_

_and I'll be better when I'm older _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead_

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_*chorus*_

_And I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing you said_

_*chorus x2*_

_The greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life. _

As the song comes to an end, Rhydian spins Maddy around one last time and pulls her toward himself. They are now completely soaked but they don't notice as they are so lost in each other's eyes. Ocean bluey-grey to chocolate brown.

Rhyds:"Maddy... I errrr... I erm... I love you."

Mads:"Rhydian I love you too."

As she says this Rhydian leans down and closes the gap between them. As his lips touch hers the rain starts to fall even harder than before. But the two teens are so absorbed into the kiss, into each other that they don't notice. They are oblivious to the world.

From far away it looked like a sunset, rain painting with two silhouettes joined at the lips, bodies pressed together. It was the perfect picture and that's how it remained.

**hope you enjoyed it. I don't really like it but I had the idea for so long and then my fan fic sister encouraged me that my writing is good so I had to post it xx**


	2. Just a moment

**Hey guys so this was just more of a though and I thought that I'd turn it into a little moment so hope you guys like it. It is very short. Oh and Maddian are married in this. No lids yet but they have a place of their own and are older. **

Rhydian was lying down in bed. Maddy was downstairs. She was finishing the dishes. Rhydian was thinking back to everything he and Maddy had been through. How they had saved each other so many times and how they had always stuck together. How fare had cruelt seep rated them but had been unable to keep them apart and they had returned to one another. He loved Maddy so much sometimes he became afraid of how deeply he cared for her. And the best thing was that Maddy was in the exact same position. They both still thought they were dreaming. More so Rhydian than Maddy. Because up until he had met Maddy, her family, Shan and tom. He didn't know what friends and family were. His whole life he had no one to trust, no one to rely on, no one to talk to. Every foster family he was put in treated him like dirt before kicking him out. The Vaughn's hadn't been like that. They adopted him instead. It was as if after he met Maddy everything bin his life became good. She drove all the bad out. He was just afraid that he would lose her. That something would happen and everything he loved and cared about would be snatched away. This made him cry but he wasn't aware he was crying. And at that moment Maddy walked into the room. Seeing Rhydian cry she walked up to him and sat beside him on the bed.

Mads:"Rhydian what's up? Why are you crying?"

Rhyds:"huh? It's nothing mads. I'm not crying." He quickly wipes at his face.

Mads:"Rhydian don't lie to me please tell me. We promises there would be no more secrets." Rhydian sat up and took Maddy's hands in to his own and smiled at her.

Rhydian:"Maddy I was just... I was just thinking of the past. I still feel like I'm dreaming. I keep feeling like your gonna be taken away from me. And Maddy I can't live without you for even a moment. I love you so much and this fear of losing you is driving me insane."

Mads:"oh Rhydian what more can I do to convince you that I will never leave you. I love you so much to and I can't live without you. Even just being downstairs without you caused me pain. I'm scared of losing you to Rhydian but I know your with me now and that's all that matters because I know you will never leave me. And I will never leave you. I understand where your fear is coming from but Rhydian this time is different. You have three families and your friends behind you, supporting you and you have me by your side to walk through all the ups and downs life throws at us. So this time the outcome will be different to. Plus we've been married for ages now so if nothing extreme has happened yet then it isn't going to happen." She ended hoping to lighten the mood.

She wiped the fresh batch of tears that fell from Rhydian's eyes as he wiped away the ones that fell from her own eyes.

Mads:"Rhydian do you remember when we first got together and you said to me that my tears were worth more than the most expensive diamond, that they were priceless so I shouldn't waste them?" Rhydian nods. "We'll your tears are worth more to me than my life so stop wasting them. We are here now together and we always will be. I hate seeing you like this. My stron, composed , rock. My other half. My Rhydian."

These words touch Rhydian at the core of his heart and unbelievably any fear he had left his body. Maddy was right. This time was different. So different from all the others. He would never be alone again. Suddenly Rhydian felt an urge to tell Maddy how he felt for her again. So as she got up and was about to make a move he grabbed her hand. Maddy turned and looked at him confused.

Rhyds:"Maddy I want to tell you something."

Mads:"what is it Rhydian?" She asks softly.

Rhyds:"mads I just want you to know that I love you. I love you so much It hurts."

Maddy who was already finding it hard to control her brimming emotions threw herself into Rhydian's arms and hid her face in his neck, inhaling his scent. "I love you to Rhydian. I love you more than words can say."

After a few minutes Rhydian lay them both down and covered them in a duvet. He leans down and kisses her softly.

Rhyds:"when you cry your lips go all soft and mushy. I love kissing them when they are like that but I hate you crying." Maddy just smiles at him.

Then their lips find each other, hands begin to wander, clothes are unbuttoned and moans and groans of pleasure can be heard as their bodies, minds and souls are fused together to make them one...

**I know it's a bit cheesy but I found it cute and I wanted to share it so let me know what you think. Love you all xx hope you like this Julia **


	3. Maddian at the hotel

**so I'm back with another one shot as the Maddian chapter is taking longer than expected. I'm sorry but I think you will like this one. I hope you do** **anyway.**

**So rhydian and Maddy are like 21-22 in this. And they've decided to stay in a hotel for a couple of nights. **

Rhydian thought he would surprise Maddy by booking them a hotel room in wales for a couple of nights and they could go sight seeing during the day. They had both been so busy for the past couple of months, Rhydian with his drawings for his exhibition and Maddy with her photographs. The exhibition had been a huge success and Rhydian thought they both deserved a break and he wanted some alone time with Maddy. He had been sharing her for too long so when he saw this opportunity he had grasped it.

They had reached here half an hour before. The drive had been long and as it was summer time it had been stuffy. Rhydian had showered before they had left stoneybridge but Maddy insisted on having one now so Rhydian was sat waiting impatiently for her to finish. No matter how hard he tried his gaze would keep going back to the door of the bathroom. it never ceased to amaze him that even after all this time he still couldn't be without Maddy for even a moment. He smiled and shook his head at his silly behaviour.

Just then he heard the door opening and he couldn't help but stare at Maddy as she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing cotton shorts with a camisole. They clung to her slightly damp body revealing her curves. Her wet hair was trailing down her back. He stood up and started walking towards her. She looked up and the look in his eyes made her freeze as her heart began to race and a frisson of excitement traveled down her spine and through her veins. She couldn't help but stare as he walked closer to her. She admired the way the muscles in his arms flexed (he was wearing a t-shirt), the strong line of his jaw and the grace with which he moved.

Rhydian could see the little droplets of water which were still clinging to Maddy's face. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close making her gasp slightly as her hands flew to his chest to steady herself. Rhydian slightly bent his head and kissed away a water droplet on her cheek, then one on her neck and then one on her shoulder. Then his lips found hers . Her hands moved into his and she intertwined her fingers in it and kissed him back.

Rhydian finally pulled away as he slipped his hands under her camisole and caressed the bare skin of her waist with his thumb. Then with his other hand he pulled the camisoles straps down her arms slightly so her shoulders were left bare. Maddy was trying to control her racing heart. It took everything she had not to rip his clothes of and then her own. But Rhydian obviously had other plans. He was torturing her by taking his sweet time about things. So she decided to move away from him but as she did he just grabbed her and pulled her towards himself. He wrapped his arm around her waist again and their eyes locked.

Maddy unable to stand the distance between them raised herself on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. He pulled her even closer lifting her off the ground. Maddy pulled back and they both smiled at each other. There was no need for words as their eyes and actions spoke for them. They explained better than words ever could. Then Rhydian let go of Maddy and took a few steps away from Maddy. She looked at him confused but he held out his hand for her to take. She took his hand without hesitation and he led her towards the bed. He motioned for her to stay standing there and she obliged. We walked around the room and lit dozens and dozens of candles as a warm breeze came through the open window making the curtains dance with it.

He slowly walked back to her and grasped the top of her camisole. He slowly peeled it down her body until he reached her cotton shorts. As these were night short they didn't have a clasp to keep them up. These were elasticated. He took hold of them to and slid everything down her short but slim legs. Maddy definitely had leg shape. Maddy blushed as she stood there only wearing her panties. But she wasn't going to stand there whilst Rhydian was fully closed so she grasped the hem of his T-shirt and started lifting it up. Rhydian raised his arms and leant foreword making it easier for Maddy to take it off. His shirt joint the rest of the pile of clothes on the floor. She reached for his pants and undid his belt. Then his button and zipper to his chinos. Once his pants were removed and all he had in were his boxers she moved closer to him and passed her hand over his hardened shaft. She felt it jump under her hand. Rhydian quickly lifted her in his arms and placed her in the middle of the bed and climbed in next to her. Maddy turned towards him and he placed an arm around her waist pulling her close to him before bending down to press his lips to hers. Maddy gasped into the kiss at the intensity if which he was kissing her before kissing him back with just as much passion. His arms wound tighter around her, her hands trailing his back. the night grew slightly cooler but Rhydian and Maddy kept each other warm throughout the night, wound around each other.

**I really hope you all liked it and if you have any ideas then please don't hesitate to let me know.**


	4. Maddian have a water fight

**Hey guys I'm back. So I was gardening with my dad on the weekend and I had this little idea. But since I was working on chapter eight of Maddian i didn't get a chance to put it up. But here it is now. Hope you enjoy it. Especially Julia aka wolf200. **

Maddy had decided to water the garden as it was a hot day. Her and her dad would always garden when she was younger. They would pick the home grown veg and wash it in the outside sink and then her mum would cook up a feast. She didn't really do much gardening with her dad anymore as she was older but on hot days she still loved coming out and watering the plants. Rhydian was hiding, secretly watching Maddy. If a wolfblood didn't want to be seen it could hide itself and right now that's exactly what Rhydian was doing. Maddy felt someone watching her though. She kept looking around expecting to see Rhydian but she couldn't see anyone. She blushed to herself as she thought, how she always ends up thinking of Rhydian. Rhydian smiles to homself as he sees her blushing. He thinks how lucky he is to have Maddy in his life. And she is his. His girlfriend, soon to be wife, his alpha, his everything.

Finally Rhydian sees his chance. Maddy has her back to him. He sneaks up behind her and shouts BOO! Maddy gets scared and screams out spinning around and falling to the floor at the same time, the hose falling out of her hands. Rhydian is also on the floor, clutching his stomach, laughing at Maddy's reaction. The hose spinning around of ots own accord, drenching them both. Maddy stood up and glared at Rhydian who stood after her. She tried to grab hold of the hose but it was out of control. She gave Rhydian a pleading look which said please pick it up. So Rhydian walked over to the hose and picked it up.

He began walking up to Maddy with a mischievous smile on his face. Maddy looked at him confused, her large, innocent, beguiling eyes questioning his smile. Rhydian wished he could take Maddy into his arms right at that moment but he knew he would never get a chance like this again. As he got close enough he held up the hose and pointed it directly at Maddy completely wetting her. She screamed in shock as she held her hands up and tried to grab the hose of Rhydian in vain. She tried to run but Rhydian just chased her around the garden grabbing hold of her every so often so she wouldn't escape. They were both laughing so much. Laughter of pure happiness. After a whole Rhydian stopped as he didn't want either of them to get ill.

Rhyds:"I think the plants have been watered enough now." He says with a smirk.

Mads:"the plants are not the only thing that have been watered." She says with an equal grin. Rhydian puts the hose away as Maddy runs upstairs for a quick shower.

She goes straight into the bathroom forgetting to lock the door. She strips of her clothes and turns the water to warm. Rhydian goes into Maddy's room to see she isn't there, so he heads into his own room. Although him and Maddy both sleep in Maddy's room there wasn't enough space for Rhydian's wardrobe. Plus Emma and Daniel had said that he should keep the room for, if he ever needed some space. He quickly striped of his own clothes and tossed them into the basket. He'd put them on the line to dry before putting them in the wash. Rhydian was about to throw on some different clothes when an idea hit him so instead of grabbing his clothes he grabbed his towel and headed towards the bathroom instead.

Maddy had been in the shower for 5 minutes and was nearly done. She turned of the shower and was about to turn to grab her towel when she felt hands slide on to her bare stomach. She felt hot lips trail down from behind her ear to her shoulder as her bare back met a bare torso. She sue pressed a groan as her eyes fluttered shut.

Mads:"Rhydian." She groaned. She felt his cock jerk against the parting of her legs as she called his name.

Rhydian turns Maddy around and pushes her against the wall, hitting the shower button at the same time by accident. The shower spits to life, warm water rushing out falling upon them, surrounding them like their own little haven. They are soakedonce again, not that either of them notice as they are passionately kissing each other. Trying to touch each and every part of each other. Thank goodness no one was home because load moans and groans could be heard.

Half an hour later Maddian emerged from the bathroom, wrapped around each other, temporarily sated. As they entered the room Rhydian put Maddy down and undid her towel. He slowly and gently began to dry her body. When he had finished he grabbed one of his clean shirts (the few that Maddy kept in their room) and told Maddy to lift her arms. He slid the shirt over her head and down her body lightly skimming her skin with his finger tips, igniting it and awakening her desire once more. he quickly dries himself and puts on a pair of boxers. He then sits Maddy down and grabs the hairdryer from her drawer. He plugs it in and dries her hair, gently massaging her scalp at the same time. Maddy relaxes against his touch and closes her eyes absorbing the pleasure. Once he's done he unplugs the dryer and puts it away. He pick Maddy up of the floor and lies her on the bed before joining her. He pulls her into his arms. She rests her head on his chest and he kisses the top of her head. They both fall asleep holding each other.

**So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it? Please leave me a review :)**


End file.
